battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 13
The thirteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. It's the day of the tournament, but Bashin is still in his room, sleeping. Summary Bashin's mother finds him sleeping at his desk, and moves him to his bed where he belongs. While on her daily route, she picks up My Sunshine, who is headed to Isekai World Dome for the tournament. J and Striker also make their way there. Realizing that Bashin hasn't made it, Striker questions his mother. She tries to call him, but Bashin would rather sleep than pick up the phone. Soon, the gunslinger round starts. Because they're High Rankers, Striker, J and Suiren don't have to participate. They're left waiting in the back room, along with Kyouka, for a scheduled interview, and worrying about Bashin. Striker is particularly anxious, and decides to go out and battle. J and Suiren follow. Meanwhile, Meganeko sees Card Sensei, and hopes he'll take her to the tournament. Though he wasn't planning on going, he's convinced to help Meganeko wake up Bashin. Back in the Speed Star, Bashin's mother gets a strange new passenger, also headed to the tournament. Card Sensei is able to wake Bashin up, by screaming to him that J is waiting. Bashin quickly gets ready, and they head to the tournament. There, Number Nine is waiting, and expects Bashin to make it. After the gunslinger round, Kyouka comes to warn J that he was tied for first place. He guesses that Suiren was the other winner, but it turns out to be someone named Smile, the boy from the Speed Star earlier. Bashin arrives in time for his first match, and his opponent is Number Eight. He nearly loses, due to Number Eight's new strategy, using The Ant Hill, but is able to win in the end. Smile challenges J to match, outside of the official tournament, to determine who will be the Gunslinger's true champion. Smile summons a yellow spirit, The HellDog Cerru-Berus, which J has never seen before. Matches Bashin vs. Number Eight Turn 11 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Goradon, Eyeburn, Metalburn and Rokceratops. On Number Eight's field is Flyingmirage and Shockeater. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. Number Eight blocks with Shockeater. Both are destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. Number Eight blocks with Flyingmirage. Both are destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. Number Eight takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Rokceratops. Number Eight takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 12 (Number Eight): -Number Eight summons Beatbeetle, Flyingmirage and Hercules-Geo. She brings Hercules-Geo to LV3. -Number Eight deploys The Anthill. -Bashin plays Flame Tempest in flash timing. All spirits but Number Eight's Hercules-Geo are destroyed. Turn 13 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Goradon and Eyeburn. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. Number Eight blocks with Hercules-Geo. Goradon is destroyed. With The Anthill's effect, when her spirit (Hercules-Geo) defeats a spirit, it's refreshed. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. It is destroyed, and Hercules-Geo is refreshed again. Turn 14 (Number Eight): -Number Eight summons Flyingmirage and 2 Shockeaters. -Number Eight attacks with Flyingmirage. Bashin takes a life. 4 lives remain. -Number Eight attacks with Shockeater. Bashin takes a life. 3 lives remain. -Number Eight attacks with her 2nd Shockeater. Bashin takes a life. 2 lives remain. Turn 15 (Bashin): -Bashin plays Double Draw. -Bashin summons Goradon and The DragonEmperor Siegfried. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. Number Eight blocks with Hercules-Geo. Goradon is destroyed. In flash timing, Bashin plays Buster Spear to destroy The Anthill. Without it, Hercules-Geo can't be refreshed this time. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. Number Eight takes her last life. Winner: Bashin J vs. Smile (Part 1) Turn # N/A (J): -On J's field is Baby-Loki. -J summons The ImpregnableFortress Odin. Turn # N/A (Smile): -Smile summons The HellDog Cerru-Berus. Winner: TBD Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The gunslinger is explained, a tournament preliminary round where you must keep winning. Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-114: Buster Spear BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-058: Hercules-Geo BS01-108: The Anthill White BS01-077: Baby-Loki BS01-X04: The ImpregnableFortress Odin Yellow BS02-063: The HellDog Cerru-Berus Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Cap- Takayuki Sasada Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Main Staff Script: Dai Sato Storyboard: Hiroshi Nishikiori Episode Director: Hiroaki Kudou Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Trivia *This is the first time cards from BS02 and yellow cards are seen in the anime. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin